Lusty Cowboys
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: Matt has just come back home. A drifter wants to rent The Long Branch out for a birthday party, some horses have gone missing, and some outlaws want to kidnap our Marshal. With the help of a stranger and some hard working cowboys, Matt and a group of lusty men track down the stolen horses and bring in some bad guys. Saving the day and celebrating in style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _This was originally the opening to Doppelganger… but completely changed the entire plot lol… this one isn't as dark and ghostly… a bit lighter 😊_

 _In my mind's eye, this is based around Season 14/15 Time of the Jackals/Sergeant Holly era – I love MK relationship always and forever… but the sweet moments they had in Time of the Jackals (their looks for one another) and Kitty's hair at the end in War Priest… very cute and flirty. So, I'm kinda going with whatever age they were supposed to be in the Gunsmoke world lol. YOU can place this story when or wherever… that's just my visual when I'm working on this crazy thing 😊 Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Six-foot-two. Black hair with a hint of blue when the sunshine rays played on its waves. He slowly removed his black Stetson to reveal green eyes that reminded her of summer grass. He had broad shoulders under his dusty cowboy attire and long legs encased in tight leather chaps. Matt was coming home that night, Kitty couldn't help her heart from missing her cowboy. This cowboy walking in, however, put her in mind of an outlaw version of Matt. Which was something that she didn't need after waiting for almost three weeks. He walked over to the bar.

Kitty kept her voice crisp, despite the sudden flare of desire from the thoughts of Matt. "Can I help you?" She asked, while she finished drying the glasses. She looked over her shoulder.

His smile was slow and seductive, and it showed plenty of straight white teeth. His voice was just as sensual—a low, warm baritone that lingered over the vowels and made Kitty's insides melt. She imagined he knew that too, but it wasn't from him.

"I'm looking for Russell." He stated with no hesitance.

"That would be me." She turned to face him and noticed, with some satisfaction, that his smile faltered just a bit. She didn't need bad news. She hated bad news and outlaws when Matt was not in an earshot. "I'm Kitty Russell."

"I see. I'm looking for the Russell that owns this place." There was disappointment in his voice. He was hoping this rose was just a saloon girl he could charm, not an owner he would have to deal with...

"Again, me." Of course, Kitty was used to this kind of conversation. It happened all the time. "My friends call me, Kitty but you can call me, Miss Russell."

"Because?" He snorted.

"Because it's my last name..." Kitty was getting a little aggravated now as she walked around the bar. "... and I own the place."

"That makes sense." His eyes raked over her figure.

Kitty lifted her eyebrow and asked, "What did you want?"

Kitty just rolled her eyes. This time his smile held a suggestion, "I wanted to look at rentin' this place out for a night or two for me and my boys," He said, "One of my boys is coming of age and us older cowboys wanna throw him a birthday party of sorts."

"Where's your posse?" Kitty looked around him.

He threw his head back toward the batwing doors. "Settlin' in at our camp."

"Why this saloon?" Kitty questioning his intentions, "Have you asked around town? There are other saloons, you know?" She reminded.

"Sure." He answered bluntly as he looked around. "I like the uh... the decorations here."

Kitty looked down at his holster. "Nice piece," She said dryly.

He looked down, his eyebrow titled slightly. "Yeah," He patted the gun, 'It was a gift. It's a…"

"'73 Single-Action Cattleman Revolver." She held her poker face as she spoke. Matt had taught her a lot over the years. He showed her what she could look for when men walked in... to take note in differences between ranchers, cattle drovers, outlaws, and lawmen; appearance and pieces.

He smiled. "You know your guns."

"You sound shocked." Kitty raised her eyebrows.

"I guess, I am. It's not often you see a woman as gorgeous as you run a saloon like this… and know her guns." He said, smiling.

"Would you prefer a healthy older gentleman with a gun of his own?" She sassed.

"Do you have that?" He wondered.

"I do..." She warned about Sam.

"I can't tell if you're joking." He admitted.

"Most people can't," She said.

He stepped slightly closer. "So, what can you do for me?" Getting back to his original question.

"Well, I'll just have to see what I can do." She looked around at her costumers, "What was your name again?"

He nodded. "My apologies, Miss Russell. I'm Mitch Malone." He eyed her, "It is Miss Russell, I assume."

Kitty nodded, "It is." She placed her hand on her hip as he leaned in a bit closer, "Now, don't go gettin' any ideas." She said.

Lightening the mood, "Strictly business, Miss Russell. I'm not here to fall in love or anything."

"Good." Kitty smiled. "I've grown accustomed to being promised the world from time to time." She dreadfully recalled drunken cowboys, drifters, and mountain folks.

"I'm sure cowboys tell you they're in love, you're their one and only, and want whisk you away from all this." He joked and innocently smiled.

She chuckled because she couldn't help it, "More than I'd like to recall."

He said, "Ah, so she does have a sense of humor." He studied her smile. He decided he liked the easy feeling it brought. He leaned against the bar. Crossing his arms, "So, can you handle it?" He showcased his beautiful smiled once more.

Poker face took over. She turned and went back behind the bar, "$70 a night... that includes access to the bar but not the extras." She looked upstairs as she continued to dry glasses once more.

He watched her demeanor change back to a business one. He enjoyed the humor and hope to see that side again soon… but DAMN! She was going to make him pay and pay big, "Holy hell, $70..." He hung his head. He shook it and look up at her, "Damn!... Ya gotta love a business woman." He smiled, "I hear it's worth it."

"There will be conditions. I'm in charge and everyone will answer to me. I have a reputation to uphold in this town. I have good costumers, good friends, and good girls. This is a haven for most of them, and I'll use every ounce of my power to keep it that way." She looked him square in the eye, "You can have it starting at 5pm... We close at 1am & not a minute later... There's an ordinance, and I won't go against the law."

"There're those typical demanding woman characteristics." He smiled, "I was wondering when they would show."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders, "Well, mister... those are my rules. You don't like em... move along."

He took in her offer. He thought for a moment, "I'll be back later tonight to discuss everything. That alright?"

Kitty nodded, "Sure."

He placed his hat back on his head and smiled, "See you later, Russell." He tipped his hat and sauntered out. Kitty picked up another glass and just shook her head.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock now... It was slow, and it had been slow... so she welcomed the Malone character's offer... but no sign of the cowboy or… her cowboy. She was propped up behind the bar, when Matt finally walked in. Her heart fluttered when he looked over the batwing doors at her. Sam walked passed, carrying glasses to a table, "Evenin, Marshal. Good to have ya back."

Matt walked down the stairs, "Good to be home, Sam." Matt's eyes never leaving Kitty's as he made his way to the bar. He smiled and greeted her warmly, "Evenin', Kitty."

Kitty smiled her warm, but tired smile, "Welcome back, stranger."

He removed his hat and propped his frame against the bar in from of her, "Hey there." He looked around, "Kinda slow, uh?"

She nodded. She pushed against the bar and yawned, "You wanna beer, Cowboy?"

"I don't wanna be trouble or anything." He teased.

She chuckled, "I'm just tired. It's been a long week, and I haven't slept well the last few weeks." She dug in his direction. Matt ducked his head as she placed two glasses of beer in front of them and a single shot of whiskey, "It's not your fault... well, not fully." She winked and took the shot, chasing it with the beer. Matt just chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"Why don't you go ahead and... uh... just close up?" Matt suggested.

Kitty picked up on the remark, "Patience young one." Kitty winked as she turned to refill the shot glass. Matt smiled.

"Young?" Doc teased and swiped his mustache as he made his way next to Matt.

Matt and Kitty both looked up, "Evenin', Doc." Kitty smiled, "What brings you here this time of night? Thought you had an early morning."

Doc nodded, "It was just so quiet down here, wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Kitty nodded and covered her yawn once more, "Everything's just fine, Doc."

"That cowboy come back yet?" Doc wondered. Kitty shook her head.

"What cowboy?" Matt looked from Kitty to Doc. Kitty looked at Doc. Doc just swiped his hand across his face and grunted. Matt repeated, "What cowboy?" Matt looked at Kitty. "Kitty." He added sternly.

Kitty let out a sigh, "Oh, Matt. it's nothing."

"Seems like something to you two." Matt commented. Doc scoffed.

"Some cattleman or rancher with a herd coming through. He stopped in and wanted to rent The Long Branch out for a party." She said.

"What did you say?" Matt straightened up.

Kitty looked at Matt, "Look, Matt... business is slow right now, and I could use the extra income." She placed her hand on his forearm, "It's just an innocent birthday party. Well, as innocent as a coming of age party can be." She smiled. Matt scoffed. Kitty eyed him for a moment, "I'm going to start closing down. I'll be in my office." She looked to Doc, "Night, Doc. See you in the morning." Doc tipped his hat.

Matt nodded, "See ya later, Kitty."

Doc took a swig of beer. They sat quiet for a few minutes. Doc broke the silence, "Cowboy's been asking around town for you. I haven't seen 'em, just heard about it. So, whoever this drifter is..." Doc sat his glass down and looked over to Matt, "... I'd keep a close eye out at this party."

Matt took a swig of beer, "I'm here now."

"That's what I'm afraid of, son." Doc padded him on the back and turned to walk out the doors.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kitty counted the cash for the day. She sighed at the loss of money. She had to stop passing out free beer. She smiled to herself as she placed the cash in the safe and shut it up tight. She walked back to her desk and sat down. Sam knocked on the door, "Miss Kitty?"

"It's open, Sam." Kitty called out and continued writing down numbers.

Sam opened the door, "I'm heading out. All the glasses are dry, and bottles are refilled."

"The Marshal and Doc still out there?" Kitty turned in his direction.

Putting his jacket on, Sam nodded, "Well, I think Doc may have just left. Marshal Dillon said he would lock up the front for me. I'm going to go home the back way and wanted to say goodnight before I left."

Kitty smiled, "Sounds good. Thanks for staying, Sam."

"Anything for you, Miss Kitty." Sam smiled, "See you in the morning."

"Have a good night, Sam." Kitty rose from her chair, "I'll lock the door behind you."

"Night, Miss Kitty." Sam walked out as Kitty shut the door and locked it.

Kitty turned to the barroom. She walked out and looked around but didn't see anyone. She let out a sigh and decided to go check the front doors. As she walked through the threshold of her office, Matt grabbed her from behind. Kitty let out a surprised yelp, "Matt!" Kitty grasped as he back her against the wall.

He kissed her neck, "God, I've missed you…" He looked into her eyes.

Kitty chuckled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Not as much as I've missed you, Cowboy…" She pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

He growled in response. His hands began to explore as they entered their world. He continued to work his way down her neck and Kitty reached for his belt.

"Russell!" A voice called out from the front door.

Both Matt and Kitty stopped in their tracks. Panting, Kitty looked at Matt and called out, "Who is it?" No immediate response. A knock followed, "We're closed!" Kitty yelled as she walked around Matt. He buckled his belt and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's me, Miss Russell. Mitch Malone." The cowboy called from the other side of the door.

Kitty rolled her eyes. She unlocked the door, "What do you want? It's late." She said dryly and placed a hand on her hip.

Mitch smiled that saucy smile of his and propped his frame against the door. He didn't see Matt. He crossed his arms and push his hat back, "I thought we could have that talk and get to know each a little better…" He stepped forward, Kitty stepped back… and Matt stepped in… Mitch jumped and placed his hand on his gun out of reflex, "Whoa, mister." He removed his hand and placed it on his chest, "I didn't see ya there."

"I think the lady is asking you to leave." Matt walked up behind Kitty.

Mitch chuckled, "This 'lady' and I have business to attend that doesn't involve you, mister."

Matt stepped a bit closer, "I'm the marshal around here… everything is my business, son." The men never blinked as they sized up one another.

Kitty placed her hand on Matt's chest to call him off, "Matt." He looked down. She continued, "This is the cowboy that wants to rent The Long Branch for the birthday party."

"That's right, marshal." Mitch said almost in a petulant manner…

Kitty looked to Mitch, "Mr. Malone, I appreciate you coming back by… but it is late." She suggested, "Can you come back tomorrow? I'll even throw a beer in for good measure."

Mitch stared at Matt for another moment. He did not like not getting his way, but his eyes soften a bit when he turned back to Kitty, "Make it whiskey, and I'll be here."

"Fine." Kitty answered.

Mitch tipped his hat, "Miss Russell."

Kitty forced a grin and shut the door. She locked it and turned to face Matt. Matt was still staring over her. Kitty placed her hand on his check to break the gaze. He looked down at her. She smiled, "There he is…"

"I don't like that cowboy, Kitty." Matt reminded her.

"I know. I don't like him either, but I like his money." Matt grunted and rolled his eyes. She rubbed her thumb across his lips, "I know one cowboy I like an awful lot…" Matt smiled knowingly. Kitty took his hand and lead him upstairs. Matt followed willingly behind.

* * *

It was a little after midnight and they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Matt loosen his grip around Kitty's waist and brushed her hair back to expose her neck. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

"Kitty?" Matt whispered.

"Mmmm?" Kitty stirred a bit.

"You awake?" Matt asked innocently.

"I can be." She smiled.

"I need to tell you something." Matt let out a breath.

She sighed, opened her eyes, and looked off into the lightly dimmed room, "What's wrong, Cowboy?" Kitty could hear something in his voice.

He rolled over onto his back, "Nothing's wrong." He put his hands behind his head, "I just have to leave tomorrow, Kitty."

"What?" She rolled over and turned up the lamp. She popped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Matt, "What do you mean, you have to leave… you just got back."

He blew out another breath, "I know." He looked away from her, "I have another trial in St. Louis."

"Missouri? Really?" Kitty was aggravated but couldn't be upset, "When did you find out?"

"Shortly after I got back." He looked her in the eye, "I had received a telegram two days ago and Festus had it with my mail." Matt admitted, "I just missed you and didn't want to say anything yet."

Reluctantly, Kitty asked, "When do you leave tomorrow?"

Matt thought about it, "Probably around noon." Kitty sat in silence. She nodded and lay back down beside him. He wrapped his arm around her as she took her spot next to him. Matt broke the silence, "I'm not sure about this birthday party…" He ran his finger's through his hair, "Especially, with me not being here."

Kitty never looked up, "I know, Matt."

They sat in silence for another moment. Matt spoke first again. He didn't want any trouble, "Is there any way I can get you to change your mind?" He knew Kitty had already made her mind up. She was a little slow this time of year and welcomed the extra income.

"Is there any way I can change yours?" Kitty countered. Matt didn't answer. Kitty looked up at him, "Festus will be here, Doc and Newly. I'll be fine, Matt."

"I don't like that cowboy, Kitty." Matt repeated and shook his head, "There's just something about him."

"To you, he looks like a gunslinger." Kitty told him.

"He looks like danger." Matt agreed.

She paused before continuing, "I meet with him in the morning." She snuggled in a bit closer, "If you happen to come by for a beer, you can listen in… or join…"

"I think a beer might sound good." Matt kissed her hair.

"That's settled then." Kitty smiled, "Goodnight." She placed her hand on his chest.

"Night, sweetie." Matt placed his and over hers.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Kitty had decided to sleep in a bit after Matt left around 6 o'clock that morning. She rolled over and brought his pillow to her face. She thought about going back to sleep but remember she had to meet with that damn Malone character. She rolled over and grunted in protest as she walked over to pick out her dress for the day.

It was nearly 10 o'clock when she had finished with dress and makeup. She was putting on her last touches of lipstick when Sam knocked, "Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah, Sam?" She called from her vanity.

"There's a Mr. Malone here to speak with you." Sam answered.

Kitty sighed, "I'll be down in just a minute."

"I'll let him know, Miss Kitty." Sam made his way back down the stairs.

Kitty checked to make sure all was tucked away as it should be. She pushed back from the vanity and stood to check her dresses. When all was to her satisfaction, she made her way through the curtain and down the stairs. She took note that the barroom was quite empty and that some of her girls were being charmed by the inexplicable, Mr. Mitch Malone. She admitted, only to herself, he was quite easy on the eyes, a bit younger than she and Matt, but still very handsome. She couldn't help catching herself thinking that he looked like a bad boy version of Matt… if Matt was on the other side of the badge. Maybe this is way she was intrigued. She shrugged the thoughts away as she came off the last step.

Mitch looked up from the table of girls surrounding him. He stood and removed his hat, "Morning, Miss Russell." He smiled almost innocently.

"Good morning, Mr. Malone." Kitty, poker face and all, returned the salutation. She turned to her girls, "Molly, Grace, Annie, do you three mind starting laundry for the day?"

They all smiled. Molly answered, "No ma'am, Miss Kitty."

Grace turned to Mitch, "We hope to see you around, Mr. Malone." The girls giggled. He smiled and nodded.

"Go on, girls." Kitty reminded.

Mitch stared Kitty for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her dress was ravishing, and her hair had let little ringlets hang freely. He paused but boldly said, "The morning air looks lovely on you, Miss Russell."

Kitty wanted to roll her eyes but suggested they sit instead, "Shall we?"

He cleared his throat and helped Kitty with her chair, "Ladies first, Miss Russell." He made sure she was comfortable before he took his seat beside her. He laid his hat on the table next to his glass, "I took the liberty of ordering while I waited."

"I see that." Kitty acknowledge the beer in front of her. She pointed to the beer mug in front of him, "I thought you were a whiskey man, Mr. Malone."

He chuckled and leaned back a bit in his chair, "All in good time, Miss Russell."

Kitty took a sip of her beer, "This is a business transaction, not a social call." She wanted to remind him, "You wanted to see me about renting out The Long Branch."

"Straight to business, Miss Russell." He grinned, "I like that." Kitty didn't respond. She just waited for him to speak. After a long pause, he took a sip of his beer, "I can see you're very busy, so I'll get straight to the point." He leaned forward and placed his arm on the table, "I want this room for two nights, Miss Russell. I'm willing to pay the money. I'll pay for the beer, but my boys are responsible for any extra activities, if you will…"

Kitty nodded, "I can work with that." Her eyes never left his, "I'll remind you, young man, YOU are in charge of your boys." She moved in a little closer and dared him to challenge her, "BUT…" She paused to emphasize her point, "I'm in charge of you." She raised her eyebrow, "Things get out of hand, I will end it. I have a gun, and I have the man power to bring the whole show to a stop. I don't want trouble, Mr. Malone."

"Young man?" He laughed, "I haven't heard that in some time." Nearly thirty-three, he thought back on his younger days. He smiled to himself. After quickly reliving his glory days, he noticed Kitty hadn't cracked that smile of hers. He cleared his throat, "That's fair, Miss Russell." He agreed, "I don't want any trouble either. Just looking for a good time for me and my friends."

She sighed, "That can be arranged." She sat back once more, "How many cowboys are we talking?"

He took a moment and counted in his head, "There will be at least ten…" He thought further, "Well, possibly fifteen."

Kitty sighed and thought about her poor bar. She agreed, "Okay. When?"

"Tonight, and tomorrow night. You said from 5 o'clock in the evening until…" He stopped when Kitty looked behind him. He noticed her attention wasn't on him anymore. He turned around to see Matt standing over the batwing doors. He turned back to Kitty, "I suppose he'll be joining us… again…"

Kitty stood as Matt locked eyes with her, "Morning." She smiled that smile Mitch was looking forward to seeing again.

Matt walked over to the table, removing his hat and smiling back at Kitty, "Morning, Kitty. How's are things…" He paused when he suddenly looked away from Kitty and noticed Mitch sitting at the table.

Kitty noticed his expression changed, "Uh, you remember Mitch Malone, Matt…" She stammered out.

Mitch stood and offered his hand, "Marshal, right?"

Matt looked at Kitty. Then returned the gesture, "That's right, son. Marshal Dillon."

Mitch offered, "Would you like to join us?" He motioned toward the table, "I'm sure Miss Russell would welcome a second opinion."

Kitty observed the interaction between the boys. Ying and yang, emerald eyes to ocean blues, "I'mmmmm going to go get another beer," She looked at Matt, "You want a beer, Matt?"

His eyes never leaving Mitch's, "Sure, Kitty."

Mitch pointed to a chair, "Marshal."

Matt eyed him for a moment and sat across the table from him, "What brings you to Dodge, Mr. Malone?"

"Wow." Mitch coughed a bit on his beer, "You two aren't much for small talk around here." Matt sat silent. Mitch smiled and took another sip of his beer, "Just passing through." He leaned back a bit, "Bringing a herd through and wanna celebrate the youngest of our group, Lenny's eighteenth birthday…" He paused and looked around, "In style that is…" He smiled.

"What kind of herd?" Matt question.

"We have small herd of horses on their way to a working farm slightly west of here." Mitch assured.

Matt grunted, "How many?"

Mitch took another sip, "How many what? Horses?" He thought back to his book, "I'd say a good fifteen…"

"No, men?" Matt wondered how many were going to be in drunk, stumbling around Dodge while he was gone.

"There's twenty in our outfit," Mitch responded, "But some will stay back with the herd, Marshal."

Matt nodded. Kitty rejoined them. This time, tray in hand, with only a single shot glass she offered Mitch his whiskey, "I believe this is yours." She painted a courteous smile as she placed it in front of him.

"Where's your beer?" Mitch smiled back.

She looked at him, "I told you this was business, not social. I believe we've covered everything, Mr. Malone." She remined, "You and the boys will have the place beginning at 5o'clock until I lock the doors at 1o'clock."

"But…" Mitch was at a loss of words.

"That's the agreement. Take it or leave." She repeated firmly, "Now if you'll excuse us, Mr. Malone, I believe I have plans for lunch." Her expression completely changing. Her eyes now danced. She turned and smiled at Matt, "If the offer still stands." She teased.

Matt slightly chuckled. He smiled and stood. Placing his hat on his head and his hand at the small of Kitty's back, he offered his hand to Mitch, "Glad we spoke." Mitch returned his shake. Matt and Kitty walked through the batwing doors… all the while Mitch watched in amazement.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt and Kitty walked in silence down the boardwalk. Kitty didn't know exactly what was said between Matt and the cowboy... but she knew and could sense how Matt felt. He didn't like the drifter. He was a stranger and as their history had shown... they were to be leery of strange cowboys, gunslingers, or anyone else that fit the unnecessarily charming characteristics.

"Matt..." Kitty finally broke the silence.

Matt turned to her. He didn't answer right away... he turned and looked forward again before answering, "Kitty, it's your business, you know that..."

"I know, Matt." Kitty answered quietly as they rounded the corner at Delmonico's...

He smiled as he let her walk in first, "Just doing my job."

"Worrying, is more like it." She eyed him and smiled back.

They found a table in the back. Matt pulled her chair out and waited for her to get situated. He sat down beside her... as close as he could. He removed his hat and brushed his knee against hers, "That too..." He winked.

Kitty removed her gloves, "Well, good thing is, I've housed parties before." She places her napkin in her lap, "Plus, I've dealt with unruly cowboys all my life." She patted him on the arm, "And... There hasn't been one I haven't tamed yet!" Matt ducked his head. She teased, "I always have complete control." Kitty smothered her smile.

The waiter walked over, "What will it be this morning, Marshal?"

"Something that doesn't require taming..." He cleared his throat, "Maybe some eggs and coffee." Kitty chuckled. 

* * *

"Well, that was good." Kitty delicately wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Thanks for breakfast, Matt."

"That was kind of lunch, Kitty." Matt took another sip of his coffee.

"For you, not for me." Kitty reminded and smiled.

Matt chuckled, "Let's go." Matt stood and placed his hat on his head.

Kitty smiled as Joe came by to collect their dishes. She turned, "That was delicious, Joe. Kinda different, but good." She grinned.

"Thanks, Miss Kitty." Joe motioned toward the kitchen, "New cook, just hired him about two days ago." He smiled.

"Well, he did very well." Kitty finished off her coffee, "Thanks, Joe."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty." Joe nodded, "Have a good day, Marshal."

"Thanks," Matt tipped his hat. "You to, Joe."

Kitty stood as Matt pulled her chair from the table. She looked over her shoulder at Matt, "I know you have to leave soon, but do you mind if we stop by the post office on the way back?"

"As long as you don't mind stopping by the jail first." Matt placed his hand at the small of her back and smiled.

"Not at all." Kitty returned the smile. She always enjoyed the little moments they were allotted from time to time.

* * *

Matt and Kitty made their way to jail. Newly passed, "Afternoon, Marshal." He stopped and tipped his hat, "Miss Kitty."

"Afternoon, Newly." Kitty smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well, Miss Kitty." He returned the smile. He turned to Matt, "I'm riding out to Elmer Lowe's place. Some of his horses escaped last night. He asked if Festus and I to help track them, but Festus is going to stay back since you're heading out."

Matt squared his shoulders, "Horses?"

"Yessir…" Newly answered.

Matt looked at Kitty before turning back to Newly, "He has a heard of yearlings, doesn't he?"

"Matt…" Kitty warned him, "We don't know if there's any connection…"

Newly watched the exchange between Matt and Kitty, "Everything okay, Marshal?"

Matt sighed, "Go ahead and check it out, Newly." He placed his hand on Kitty's back once more, "I'll talk to Festus."

"Yessir. Right away." He tipped his hat again, "Miss Kitty."

Kitty acknowledged with a nod. She turned to Matt. Matt answered her wordless gesture, "I'm not assuming anything yet, Kitty."

"We'll see." She said dryly as he opened the door to the jail.

"Afternoon, Matthew!" Festus happily greeted, "Miss Kitty." He smiled.

"Hello, Festus." Kitty smiled back.

"Oh, Matthew!" Festus jumped up from the table, "A telegram came for ya this morning. It's from Judge Brooker." He handed the paper to Matt.

"Thank, Festus." Matt removed his hat. Tossing it on his desk, he looked at Kitty for a moment. He sat down in his chair and silently read the letter to himself.

Kitty turned to Festus, "Any coffee made, Festus?" She smiled.

Festus hurried to her aid, "Yes, ma'am!" He dusted off a cup and filled it, "Here ya are, Miz Kitty."

"Thank you, Festus." She took a sip and watched Matt over the brim of the cup, "Everything okay, Matt?"

Matt looked up, "Well, it looks like I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Festus' spurs clinked as he made his way to the desk, "What's wrong, Matthew?"

"Paul Harrison's gang came for Paul but instead found our witness… our only other witness besides me…" Matt ran his fingers through his hair.

"How did they know he was the witness, Matthew?" Festus asked.

He sighed, "Vern was a former member, Festus. He turned himself in… along with Harrison."

He handed the letter to Festus, "A few members of Harrison's gang broke in the jail, kidnapped Vern, and dragged him behind horses before hanging him in town square."

"Oh, Matt." Kitty gasped, "That's terrible."

Festus took the letter and read it to himself. Matt stood. Festus shook his head, "What are you going to do, Matthew?"

Matt walked over to the coffee pot. He shook his head, "I don't know, Festus." He looked out the window, "I bet they're coming to Dodge next."

"Why do you say that?" Festus inquired.

Matt let out a sigh, "Because, Festus, I'm the only person besides, Brooker, that knows where Harrison is…"

"What about Brooker, Matt?" Kitty walked over beside him, "Will they not go after him?"

Matt looked down at her. He set his cup down on the desk. He shook his head and placed his hands in his pockets, "No, Kitty." He searched her eyes, "He's at Fort Dodge with Harrison, and he's not the one who shot and arrested their leader… I am."

Kitty sighed at the thought of another group of outlaws. Sick at her stomach and a bit swimmy headed, she placed the coffee down on the desk beside Matt's now empty one. She caught herself with the desk.

"Kitty!" Matt instinctively grabbed her about the waist, "You okay?"

Festus hurried to pull the chair out, "Here ya go, Miz Kitty."

Kitty chuckled, "Well, then." She sat, "I don't know what came over me."

Matt squatted in front of her, "You okay?" He turned to Festus, "Get her some water, Festus."

"Right away, Matthew." Festus hopped to it.

"I'm fine, Matt." She held her head for a moment, "Just a bit swimmy headed. That's all." She forced a smiled.

"You didn't eat much lunch, Kitty." Matt reminded.

"Food wasn't sittin' with me that well." She shook her head.

"Here you are, Miz Kitty." Festus slammed the door behind him and hurried to her side, "It's all fresh and clean."

"Thanks, Festus." She took a sip.

"Well! All these daggum cowboys in this town and not one knows where to get a good horse." Doc complained as he entered the jail, "I mean, my mare is about shot and I…" He paused and took in the sight before him. Kitty sitting in the chair, color drained from her face. Matt still kneeled in front of her, and Festus standing beside her. He swiped his mustache, "What is tarnation?" He looked at Kitty, "You okay, Kitty?"

"Doc!" Festus clinked over to him, "What's the idea comin' in here like you own the place..." He pointed at Kitty, "Can't you see Miz Kitty here is feelin' a bit under the weather."

"Oh, hush up!" Doc waved him away. He walked over to Kitty and felt her head, "Where'd all your color go, sweetie?"

Kitty smiled, "I'm fine, Doc." She stood. A little wobbly, Matt and Doc steadied her, "You two stop. I'm fine." She tried to wave away their help, "Just a little light headed."

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit, Kitty." Doc suggested, "Especially, if you're going to deal with all those cowboys tonight."

Kitty nodded, "I think I will, Doc." She patted him on the arm, "Come by later for a drink." She winked. He smiled.

Matt continued to hold onto her, "Come on, Kitty. I'll walk you home." She didn't resist this time. Matt turned to Festus, "I'll be back shortly, Festus."

"Sure thing, Matthew." Festus smiled.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _So, history lesson of the day… I know with the episodes this story is based around and this time line of reality don't actually line up… but I don't give a flyin' hoot 😊 Just go with it and try to live in the moment._

* * *

 _Henry Borne (also spelled Bourne), more often called Dutch Henry was an outlaw and one of the most prevalent horse thieves and cattle rustlers of the Old West._

 _Henry was born to German immigrant parents on July 2, 1849, in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. In the 1860s he moved with his family to Montague, Michigan, where he worked as a lumberjack. Somewhere along the line he joined the Seventh Cavalry but quit in the late 1860s. Shortly afterward, Borne was arrested at Smith, Arkansas, for stealing twenty government mules. He was sentenced to prison but escaped just three months later._

 _By 1869 he had moved to Kansas where for the next six years he hunted buffalo and worked as a freighter in Kansas and eastern Colorado. By the spring of 1874, he had moved on to the Texas Panhandle and participated in the Second Battle of Adobe Walls At the time of the Indian attack, Borne was in the Myers and Leonard store, along with Fred Leonard, Charley Armitage, Bat Masterson, and several others. One account of the battle credits him with killing the black bugler who was fighting with the Indians. Afterward Borne served briefly as a civilian scout for the army. He was reportedly assigned to General George Armstrong Custer but soon quit, declaring that Custer was the "meanest man" he ever knew._

 _Soon after the close of Texas' Red River Indian War in 1875, Dutch Henry emerged as the leader of a horse-stealing ring operating in a vast area from Kansas to eastern Colorado to New Mexico and the Texas Panhandle._

 _Although the actual number of Bourne's followers is disputed, it has been estimated to be as many as 300. Henry specialized in Indian ponies and government mules, for which he found a lucrative market. At one time Borne declared that he had never taken "a white man's horse."_

* * *

Matt walked Kitty to The Long Branch. He held her close as they made their way across the street. As they entered the door, Sam rushed over.

"Miss Kitty." Sam grabbed the doors as Matt helped Kitty in.

"I'm fine, Sam." She forced a smile, "Just ate some bad bacon or something."

"Will you get some fresh water and bring it upstairs, Sam?" Matt motioned, "I'm going to help her to her room."

"Sure thing, Marshal." Sam hurried over to the bar.

Kitty turned to Matt, "Stop fussing over me. I'm fine, Matt."

Matt grunted in response. The bar was empty except for a few barflies in the back corner. Matt looked at Kitty, "Let's just get you to bed."

"You know, if I was feeling better, I could have a lot of fun with that." She chuckled.

Matt laughed, "Who says you…" Kitty bolted from his embrace as he opened the door. She ran to the washroom and vomited in her porcelain water basin. Matt ran to her side and helped pull back her hair, "Kitty, I think this is more than some bad eggs." He handed her a towel to wipe her mouth.

"I haven't done anything else." She coughed.

Matt shook his head as they walked back into her room. He helped her sit on her chaise. Sam knocked on the door, "Come in, Sam." Matt called.

"Here you are, Miss Kitty." Sam handed her the glass. "You okay?" He asked as he placed the pitcher on the table near her.

Kitty laid back and placed the cool rag over her face, "I think I'm going to rest my head for a few hours, Sam."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam smiled, "I'll just be downstairs if you need me." She nodded.

Matt pushed his hat back, "I'm going to go figure out about these horses." He paused for a moment.

Kitty never took the towel off her face, but she could feel his hesitation, "I'm not cancelling the party for those cowboys, Matt." She repositioned herself, "So, go ahead and get that out of your mind."

"Fine." He pouted, "But if I found out…"

She pulled the rag over far enough for one eye to peep out, "If you find anything, I'll shut it down." He grunted and rolled his eyes. She smiled, "Now, go on. Get out of here." She covered her eye once more.

He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I'll see ya later." She waved her hand. He closed the door softly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matt made his way down the stairs into the barroom. Mitch was standing at the end of the bar near the batwing doors. He swallowed the last of his beer, "Just the man I wanted to see." Mitch grinned.

Matt walked over to the bar, "Mr. Malone." He greeted dryly.

Mitch eyed him, "You don't take well to strangers, do you, Marshal?"

"Not if they're here to cause trouble." Matt answered.

"Have I given you any reasons to think I'm trouble?" Mitch asked.

"Day's not over, yet." Matt countered.

Mitch sucked his teeth and shook his head, "That's true." He looked him in the eye, "But I'm not that man, Marshal."

"We'll see." Matt never dropped his gaze, "What did you want to see me for, Mr. Malone?"

Mitch motion for Sam, "Another beer, barkeep." He turned to Matt, "You want one, Marshal?" Matt shook his head. Mitch shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss."

"Mr. Malone… I…" Matt started.

Mitch took a sip of beer, "I'm sorry." He smiled, "I get so side tracked sometimes." He leaned against the bar, elbows bracing him. He pushed his hat back, "I rode in to tell you about some horse thieves I saw on my way out of town this morning."

Matt burrowed his brow, "Go on."

"I was almost back to my camp, when a young horse ran past me." He sipped his beer, "I figured it had gotten loose or was a wild mustang or something. So… I pulled my horse to a halt. I was watching the horse run out on the prairie… when two cowboys came flying by me on their horses. They never stopped. Just kept trying to rope the runaway."

Matt pushed his hat back, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Figured you want to know about a horse thief, Marshal." Mitch shrugged his shoulders again.

"What makes you think they stole the horse?" Matt questioned.

Mitch took another sip of beer, "Well, I decided to turn my horse around and go help 'em. I know how difficult it can be to catch 'em sometimes." He took another sip, "I grew up on ranches, Marshal. My daddy and I ran cattle and horses year-round." Matt nodded as Mitch continued, "I caught up to 'em quick and roped my lead around the horse's neck. One of the cowboys jumped off their horse and held a gun up to me. I backed down of course. The other cowboy pushed the gun down and threw a rope around the horse's neck and told me thank you."

"Still doesn't make them horse thieves." Matt reminded.

"Maybe." Mitch sipped his beer, "But I know one a mile away." He looked at Matt, "My granddaddy probably taught Dutch Henry Bourne everything he knows."

"Your granddaddy was a horse thief?" Matt asked.

"Yessir!" Mitch stood up proud.

"This isn't helping your case, Mr. Malone." Matt sighed.

Mitch finished his beer. He turned to Matt, "Look, Marshal, I know you don't like me. Honestly, I don't really care… but I do care about the wellbeing of horses. My daddy and I have worked very hard to better our last name." He dropped a coin on the bar, "Believe what you will about me. I have nothing to hide. I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"About what?" Matt questioned.

"I followed those men back to their camp, Marshal." Mitch admitted, "They have a whole pack of yearlings tied along some trees, the brands are different from their personal horses, and a group is coming to Dodge tonight." He paused, "And I can tell ya," He pointed up the stairs, "Your woman up there…" He pushed his hat back down, "It wasn't just the food that made her sick."

Matt stood in silence. Mitch yelled over to Sam, "Thanks for the beers, barkeep." He smiled, "See ya tonight." Sam waved. Mitch tipped his hat, "Marshal." And he walked out and climbed up on his horses.

Sam walked over to were Matt still stood thinking, "What was that, Marshal?"

Matt turned to Sam. He didn't answer. He studied him for a moment, "You mind checking on Kitty in a while?"

"No problem, Marshal." Sam answered.

"I'll be back later." Matt told Sam as he stepped up to the batwing doors and watch Mitch Malone ride out of town again. He stepped out onto the boardwalk. He hooked his thumbs in his vest pockets, _"Matt… I'm an awful good judge of men…"_ He smiled at the thought of Kitty reminding him of this on more than a few occasions. He was starting to like this Malone character, and he didn't like it. He watched Mitch tip his hat to the ladies and nod to the men. Matt sighed and thought how much he hated when Kitty was right.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ** _Prior to coming back to Dodge and talking to Matt…_**

I don't claim to know anything about horses or the art of the lasso. It sounded good… so, I went with it. 😊

* * *

After meeting with the redhead, Mitch decided to finish his drink and head back to his camp. He smiled as Matt and Kitty left The Long Branch that morning. Though it wasn't morning anymore, it was still too early for whiskey. He stood and walked over to the bar. Placing the glass in front of Sam, he asked, "How much do I owe you, barkeep?"

Sam looked at the glass and then up at him, "It's on house." He reminded as he dried the glass in his hand.

"I don't mind paying, sir." Mitch smiled kindly.

Sam shook his head, "I don't go against Miss Kitty."

Mitch chuckled, "Yeah… guess not." He sighed, "Well, thanks. I appreciate it." Sam nodded. Mitch tipped his hat, "Have a nice day."

"You do the same." Sam grinned.

* * *

Mitch walked out of the front doors and stretched a bit. He looked around the town and took in the air. He gathered his reins and climbed on his horse. He was about fifteen minutes out of town. He could see his camp just over the hill. He smiled to himself. He hoped the boys would enjoy themselves tonight. They had worked so hard these past few weeks, and he knew they needed to unwind a bit before hitting the trails again. He patted his horse on the neck, "Just a few more days, little brother." The horse neighed in response, "I know. I'm missin' my girl too."

He thought about her long blonde hair. Her piercing green eyes. No match for his of course. He chuckled at her telling him her eyes were not green, they're a more blue than green. He didn't care. He did however, miss her smile… and her uncanny way of making him miss her. He's never missed a girl in his whole life. Before he left…

 _"Miss Childers, I'm gonna marry you when I get back." Mitch said as they made their way down a busy mail street._

 _A young girl snorts, "Don't go makin' any threats, Mr. Malone."_

 _"That's a promise." Mitch countered._

 _"Mitch," Katie eyed him from under her parasol, "You ain't never gonna settle down. I know that better than anyone." She reminded him with her southern drawl._

 _Mitch stopped. Walking in front of her, he took her hand and knelt on one knee, "Kathryn Childers, will you…"_

 _"Get up!" She closed her parasol and popped him on the shoulder, "You're going to be the talk of this town."_

 _Still knelt, "I don't care, Katie." He smiled and looked her straight in the eye, "I love you."_

 _"Don't say that, you fool." Katie placed a hand on her hip. She widened her eyes and whispers, "Mitch Malone, get up." She emphasized._

 _"What do you want me to do, Katie?" He jumped up and ran from person to person that had started to collect around them. He grabbed the closest, "I love her! I love Katie Childers! I want to spend the rest of my life with…"_

 _She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, "Okay." She looked around, "People are starring."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close, "Let 'em stare." A moment passed. He smiled, his eye shinning, "Will you?"_

 _Katie sighed, "On one condition."_

 _"Anything." Mitch quickly answered._

 _"You meet me at the church the day you get back." She smiled sweetly._

 _"Is that a yes?" She nodded. Mitch picked her up, "She said YES!" He twirled her around._

 _"Put me down, you crazy fool!" She laughed. He placed her gently on the ground and kissed her softly. She opened her parasol back up, "Now, it was lunch we were after… wasn't it, Mr. Malone." Mitch smiled and laced her arm in his…_

* * *

Mitch was a million miles away when a young horse ran by his gelding, "Whoa!" He called out and pulled his reins back. Seconds later, two cowboys galloped by. Mitch watched them as they made their way across the prairie, failing two times to lasso the yearling. He rolled his eyes and turned his horse, "Come on, let's show 'em how it's done." The horse kicked up and took off, ready to work. Mitch passed the two cowboys, at a full gallop, as he readied his rope. When he was in the perfect position, he released the lasso, and the noose landed perfectly around the yearling's neck. The minute his trusty steed felt the rope tighten around the saddle horn, the gelding came to a sliding halt. Mitch jumped off in one swift motion and threw another rope around the young horse's neck. He walked up to the yearling to calm it. He smiled, "That's a good girl." He stroked the mare's forelock, "Easy. It's okay."

"Get away from that horse!" One of the cowboys rode up, gun drawn as he jumped off his horse.

Still holding the lead rope, Mitch held his other hand up, "Hey, now! Calm down, mister."

"Seth!" The other cowboy yelled as he pulled his horse to a stop. He jumped off and ran over to his partner. He pushed the gun down, "That's no way to treat a complete stranger that just saved our asses."

"But, Sydney" Seth waved his gun at Mitch, "He's gonna steal our horse."

"Ha." Mitch scoffed, "That's the pot." He whispered under his breath.

"What choo say, mister!" Seth pointed his gun at Mitch's face this time.

"I said, 'Thanks a lot.'" Mitch looked him straight in the eye.

Once more the other cowboy walked over and lowered Seth's gun, "He's right." Sydney looked at Mitch, "We owe you some thanks, mister." He offered his hand, "Name's Sydney. Sydney Anderson."

About his age, Sydney seemed early thirties. He was average. Dark hair, brown eyes. Nasty cut on his left check. Walked with a slight limp; old gun wound or horse accident. Mitch guess. The other cowboy, Seth, was much taller than his friend, about 6'2" … He was stout, but you could see the beginning stages of a beer gut. He didn't seem as intelligent, one too many falls or kicks to the head. Mitch eyed Seth again and shook Sydney's hand, "Malone. Mitch Malone."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya, Malone." Sydney placed his hands on his gun belt, "You just passing through?"

"You could say that." Mitch turned to the horse, "This your horse?"

Sydney took his own personal rope and made a makeshift halter. He placed it around the horse's face, "You could say that." He smiled wickedly at Seth.

Seth chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that."

Mitch knew better but wasn't going to push the issue. He removed his ropes from the horse, "Well, she's nice." He packed his things back on his saddle, "Will make a good horse for the right person." He climbed back on his gelding. He tipped his hat, "You boys have a good day."

Sydney nodded, "Thanks again." Mitch took another good look at their faces and rode back over the hill. He stopped when he reached the top. He didn't like these two. He knew their kind. He looked down the road and knew his boys would be okay for another minute or two. He watched the cowboys go back in the direction they came… Mitch patted his horse on the neck, "How 'bout boy?" The horse chomped at the bit, ready to go again. Mitch laughed, "Easy, boy." He looked up as they disappeared over a hill, "Slow and steady, remember?" The horse neighed. Mitch asked him forward and headed to follow the cowboys.

* * *

Mitch tracked the men to a camp near a small creek. There was a good many of them. He counted at least ten. The leader, he presumed, came out of a tent as Mitch and his horse hid behind some nearby brush. He seemed a little weathered by his appearance. Mitch tied his horse to a tree and moved in a bit closer… He listened.

"Did the Marshal order eggs, like always." The bearded man asked as he sat on a log.

"Yessir, Mr. Ford." A younger cowboy answered.

"Good job." Mr. Ford answered and took a sip of coffee.

"It's a pity that cook of theirs got sick, isn't it, Boomer?" Another middle-aged cowboy spoke up.

The group laughed together.

"Too bad the same is going to happen to their marshal." Sydney commented as he poured a cup of coffee. He turned to the bearded man, "Sorry, Mr. Ford about the horse. Won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't, Sydney. If I have to explain to Mr. Harrison how this herd lost some numbers…" He motioned toward the horses, "It's going to be your head."

Sydney nodded, "I understand." He turned to Boomer who was stirring a pot of chilly, "Make sure you wash your hands, Boomer… I don't want any of that food poison you dreamt up for the marshal."

Everyone laughed again. Boomer smiled, "You all said be creative."

Seth chuckled, "Yeah, but sticking your hands in manure?" He made a face, "Hell, I wouldn't even do that."

Boomer handed the large cowboy a bowl, "You do what you have to with what cha got."

Sydney shook his head, "Now, you're probably gonna end up with worms."

"Will not!" The young cowboy defended himself, "I washed my hands real good." He smiled proudly.

"Yeah, well, you better hope it works." Mr. Ford reminded him, "We need the marshal sick enough that we can control him. We have to get Paul out of jail, and Matt Dillon is the only person who knows where he is…" He stood, "I'm going to rest a bit before tonight. I suggest you all do the same. We're all going to need every bit of strength.

"Plan still the same, Boss?" Another cowboy asked.

"Yes." He pointed to the herd of yearlings tired to the trees, "I want you all to get those horses out of here. Get 'em back home and start working on that brand so we can start sellin'…" He turned to Sydney, Seth, and Boomer, "You boys are coming with me to Dodge tonight." All in agreement, Ford stood and made his way into a tent.

Mitch stepped back for a moment. He thought about just going back to his camp and letting Dodge deal with Dodge… but he couldn't. He hated horse thieves and he didn't want any trouble for the redhead and her lover. He sighed and headed back to his horse. He climbed on and headed back to the saloon.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Matt had stopped by the telegraph office, the bank, the post office. He did his afternoon rounds as he made his way to his office. It was still early afternoon, but he was already tired. He tipped his hat at a few passing citizens. Mr. Jonas waved from across the street. Matt waved back. He opened the door to the jail. Doc and Festus were playing checkers. Matt removed his hat and placed his gun belt on the hook.

Matt sat at his desk and began to rub his temples. Doc and Festus sat in silence and watched him, "Festus," He started.

"Yeah, Matthew?" Festus stood.

Matt looked up, "I want you to ride out to Elmer Lowe's place and help Newly track that heard of horses for me."

"Sure thing, Matthew." Festus tipped his hat, "I'll get there quicker than a…"

"Can't you see his head is hurting, Festus?" Doc interrupted him.

"Oh, hush up, you old scutter." Festus made a face and walked out the door.

Doc swiped his mustache, "Everything okay, Matt?"

"I think that cowboy you were worried about is coming to Dodge tonight." Matt ran his fingers through his hair.

"The one that wants to rent out The Long Branch?" Doc asked.

Matt shook his head, "No. The one that you said was asking around for me." He stood to look out the window, "Paul Harrison's gang is here, Doc."

Doc swiped his hand over his mustache, "What makes you think that?"

"Mitch Malone just rode back in to tell me he saw them out on the prairie." Matt stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Who's Mitch Malone?" Doc asked.

"That's the cowboy who wants The Long Branch tonight…" Matt answered dryly.

"Oh." Doc shook his head, "I remember that now. Kitty told me his name the other day." He looked at Matt again, "How do you know he's not with them?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, Doc." He sighed, "I don't care for him that much, but he doesn't fit their type either."

Doc watched Matt for a moment, "What are you going to do about it?"

Matt looked to Doc, "That's why I wanted Festus to track the Lowe horses. If the prints lead to Malone's camp, that's one thing…" He looked out the window once more, "But I have a feeling they're not."

"You think he's telling the truth?" Doc furrowed his brows.

"I don't know, but..." Matt answered. He turned and sat in his chair, "He knew about Kitty."

Doc took a chair across from him, "About her being sick?" Matt nodded. Doc sat back and scoffed, "Oh, that's just a case of some under cooked eggs, Matt. She'll be back to her old feisty self by tonight."

"I think it was intentional, Doc." Matt's face changed to a worry one.

"Who would want to hurt, Kitty?" Doc asked.

Matt sat, perplexed, "Maybe they were meant for me, Doc."

"You think someone tampered with your breakfast?" Doc wondered.

Matt thought back to this morning, "Joe hired a new cook."

Doc picked at his finger, "Yeah, two days ago. Joe said his cook was sick and was…" He stopped, "That's when they killed your witness, wasn't it?" Matt nodded. Doc sat up, "That cook… Joe said he was vomiting and…" Doc looked at Matt.

"Just like Kitty." Matt finished. They both sat and thought about what was going on. Matt stood, "Will you go check on Kitty for me?"

"Sure." Doc caught his eye, "What are you going to do?"

Matt buckled his gun belt, "I'm going to go find Mitch Malone." He placed his hat on his head, "And then I'm going to find Paul Harrison's boys before they get to Dodge."

Doc nodded, "Be safe, Matt." Matt grunted as he walked out the door. Doc watched him as he made his way down the boardwalk to the stables. He could tell Matt's leg was bothering him as he limped slightly across the road… after being on horseback for almost three weeks, the poor boy needed to rest. Outlaws don't rest, he'd say. Doc smiled and swiped his hand across his face. He looked across the street at The Long Branch. He shut the door of the jail behind him and made his way to check on Kitty.

* * *

Matt rode out of town. He found Mitch and his outfit easily. They were practically in plain view.

Mitch saw him ride up, "I see you found our hiding spot, Marshal." He smiled.

Matt climbed off Buck, "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure thing, Marshal." Mitch called, "Riley, come here." He motioned for his right-hand man. A scrawny young man, barely twenty-five, jumped down from the wagon and ran over, "Riley, this is Marshal Dillon from Dodge."

The young cowboy wiped his hand on his dusty pants and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Marshal."

Matt shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, son." Matt turned back to Mitch, "Just a few questions."

"Anything, Marshal." Mitch smiled. He turned to Riley, "Why don't you take the Marshal's horse to the creek for some water."

"It's okay." Matt answered.

"It's no problem. Riley's great with any horse." Mitch smiled proudly.

Matt hesitated for a minute. He looked at the small frame of this young cowboy standing next to him, eyes beaming. Matt handed him his reins, "Don't let him drag you."

"Yessir." Riley smiled and patted Buck on the neck and pulled an apple slice from his pocket, "Here ya are boy." Buck neighed as he followed Riley a few feet away.

Mitch watched Matt looking after his horse, "Don't worry, Marshal. Your horse is in good hands."

"I'm not worried about my horse." Matt nodded toward Riley and jutted his chin, "That young man has no business dealing with an animal that outweighs him by at least 1200 pounds."

"Riley can put a 1200-pound animal anywhere he wants it." Mitch assured Matt, "He puts my horsemanship to shame." He smiled.

Matt finally turned to him, "How did you know about Kitty being sick?"

Mitch's smiled faulter. He looked down at the ground, "I overheard those boys talking about contaminating your food to make you sick." He looked up, "I guess, they got your plates mixed up."

"What else did you hear?" Matt squared his shoulders. Mitch filled him in on everything he had heard and all about their plan to come to Dodge… kidnapping him and forcing him to hand over Harrison. Matt sighed, "I see." He sucked his teeth and looked around, "You think they've moved the herd yet?"

Mitch thought back to what the cowboys has said, "The way they talked, they were going to use the cover of night to move them." He watched Matt's face fill with frustration, "I'll help anyway I can, Marshal. My boys can help with the horses."

"Okay." Matt pushed his hat back, "You go let your boys know they may have a side job. I'm going to go find my deputies, bring them back here, and arrest Harrison's group."

"Yessir." Mitch smiled. He called for Riley, "Bring the Marshal's horse back, Riley."

"Mr. Malone." Matt began. He paused before continuing. He looked Mitch in the eye, "Thanks."

Mitch smiled. He knew it took a lot of this man to admit he was wrong… or wasn't completely right. As Riley handed Matt the reins, Mitch held his hand out, "Don't think me yet, Marshal. Let's get these scumbags first."

Matt nodded, climbed on Buck, and tipped his hat, "I'll be back shortly." Mitch nodded as Matt rode away.

Matt made his way East, toward Lowe's farm. He wanted this to be over before the birthday party tonight. He wanted to enjoy something for a change… plus, he wanted to make sure Kitty was okay and not over doing it… since this was again, his fault. He sighed and push Buck into a faster gait. He was about a mile away from Lowe's farm, when he saw Festus and Newly in the distance. He rode up to them, "You find anything?"

"Well, Matthew…" Festus wiped his brow with his forearm. He pointed West, "They're definitely heading West."

Matt looked back from the direction he came, "I figured as much."

"Something wrong, Marshal." Newly asked.

"I know where Harrison's group is," Matt pushed up on the horn of his saddle. He was hurting and tired, "They're back that way, near a creek. In the woods."

"You sure, Matthew?" Festus tighten his saddle on Ruth.

"Yeah." Matt pushed his hat back, "That's why I come looking for you two." He wiped his forehead, "Mr. Malone says there's about 10 of 'em… I think we can go ahead and take 'em in before they start any trouble."

"Malone?" Festus and Newly look at one another, "Who's Malone, Matthew?"

Matt sighed, "Long story." He looked up at the sky, "Let's get this over with before it gets too late." Matt turned Buck around, Festus and Newly followed. When they arrived back at Mitch Malone's camp, Matt climbed off Buck once more, "Mitch," He pointed at Festus and Newly, "These are my Deputies, Festus and Newly."

Mitch tipped his hat, "Nice to know ya." They returned the gesture.

Matt looked at the readied cowboys, all different in their own ways, each having their own unique talent. All sitting on their horses ready to go. He turned to Mitch, "They up to the job?"

Mitch looked his boys up and down. He turned to Matt and smiled, "They all have their histories, Marshal. They can handle themselves." Mitch winked.

Matt nodded, "Okay." Matt climbed back on Buck, "I'm going to go in and attempt to talk these boys down. I want your boys to keep an eye on the horses, make sure they don't go anywhere." Mitch nodded. He climbed on his gelding as Matt continued, "There may be gunfire. You okay with that?"

Mitch pulled his hat down. Green eyes glowing, black hair shinning, "We no how to use a gun, Marshal. Don't worry about us. We live for the excitement."

Matt rolled his eyes, "I'm not looking for excitement. I'm looking to bring these guys in and get those horses back home."

Mitch nodded, "Understood?" He turned to his boys. They all agreed. Mitch turned back to Matt, "We've got your back, Marshal."

Matt straighten himself in his saddle, "You lead the way, Malone."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _So… halfway through this chapter I realized I named a character Harrison and Ford… it hit me like a ton of bricks… I swear on everything that's precious and holy, I did NOT do that on purpose. I just liked the names and they were popular at the time (1800s) lol - sooooo… fun fact of the day!_

* * *

Everyone was asleep when Matt, Festus, Newly, Mitch, and his boys made it to the tree line. Mitch motioned for half his boys to ride over to the other side to keep an eye on the horses. Matt watched Mitch as he took over the situation. He was impressed, "You act like you've down this before."

Mitch smiled, "All in a good day's work, Marshal." He whispered.

"Honest day's work?" Matt questioned knowingly.

Mitch winked. He stood from the crouched position, "Marshal, I'm going to head around the other way, near the tent. Festus and Newly can have you back, I'll have your front, and my boys with take our blindsides. You'll be able to walk right in the middle of their camp and be completely covered."

Matt turned to Festus and Newly. They both shrugged their shoulders, "Sounds like a plan to me." Newly whispered.

Matt nodded, "Okay." Mitch went to leave. Matt grabbed him by the arm, "If you're setting em up…"

"You still don't trust me after all of this, Marshal?" Mitch clicked his teeth, "You're more stubborn than I thought." He smiled. Matt released his arm and watched him make his way through the wooded area. When he saw Mitch had made it to the back of the tent, Matt stood. He turned to Festus and Newly, "Here goes nothing."

"We're here, Matthew." Festus reassured him.

Matt sighed and walked out into the middle of the camp. He looked to Mitch. Mitch motioned the other half of his boys to make their way to the closest sleeping cowboy they could find. Matt waited for all to be covered before he yelled out for Ford. Mitch nodded to Matt. With that, Matt called out, "Ford! US Marshal."

All the sleeping cowboys opened their eyes to see pistols and shotguns pointed at their faces. Matt ordered each to hand over their firearms and for Mitch's boys to take them. Ford stood at the opening of his tent… he looked around, "Marshal Matthew Dillon. You're some sight for sore eyes." He shook his head, "My cousin didn't give you this much credit." He chuckled, "Said you'd be an easy match."

"Give it up, Ford." Matt demanded, "Harrison is going to hang and you all are going to jail."

Ford stepped out and looked around at his sad group of cowboys, "You all failed Paul Harrison... miserably." He turned to Matt, "I'm not going back to jail, Matt."

"You're coming with me, Ford." Matt reminded.

"Over my dead body." Ford pulled his gun, blazing Matt across the arm… Matt's bullet hitting him square in the heart. Ford's body hit the ground with a thump. Mitch watch Matt re-holstered his gun and a slight sadness filling his eyes as he held his arm.

Matt turned to Festus and Newly as they ran out of the bushes, "Make sure these boys are all tied up and make it back to Dodge."

"Sure thing, Matthew." Festus answered, "You okay?"

Matt nodded, "I'm going to go see Doc." Newly nodded. Matt climbed on Buck and turned toward home.

Mitch stepped out to help round up everyone. That happened way quicker than he thought and way smoother. He was bankin' on some fun. He shrugged his shoulders. He walked over to Festus, who was loading a cowboy up on a horse to take back to the jail, and noted, "Well, that was easy."

Festus looked over his shoulder but continued looping the rope around the saddle horn, "Don't always go so smooth, you know. Matthew isn't always so lucky."

Mitch looked around, "Well, at least he got the horses back." He pointed at Ford's body that was laid across a horse's back, "And he killed him an outlaw, horse thief." Mitch grinned.

Festus turned around to face him, "He killed an old friend." Mitch turned to look Festus in the eye but didn't say anything. Festus turned to Newly, "Lets get these boys to the jail and we'll come back for Mr. Lowe's horses."

Mitch stood in silence for a moment. He blamed Katie for making him an honest man. He sighed, "My boys and I can take these horses back." Festus turned to Mitch, "I mean, it's only about two miles, right?"

Festus looked at Newly. Newly nodded, "It would save us a trip, Festus."

Festus thought for a moment, "How do I know you aren't going to steal the horses yourself?"

Mitch rolled his eyes, "Jeez, this town. What does a man have to…?" He paused, "How about my sidekick, Riley, goes with your man, and you go with me and my boys?" Festus pondered for a second. Mitch cleared his throat, "You got a mile into Dodge and two to the farm." He pointed at the tied-up cowboys attached to their horses, "I think Newly and Riley will be okay."

Festus nodded, "If you try anything, mister…"

Mitch held his hand up, "I'll shoot my own foot." Festus eyed him for a moment. Mitch smiled, "Deal?" He reached his hand out, "Hell, I'll even buy ya a drink at The Long Branch tonight."

Festus looked at his hand. He wiped his forehead, "Well, now that you mentioned it… a cool beer sounds pretty good." Mitch chuckled as Festus shook his hand. Everyone climbed up on their horses.

Mitch sent five of his boys back to his own herd of horses, while the other five stayed and helped divvy out the Lowe yearlings. Newly and Riley both ponied the Harrison Gang back to Dodge as Festus and Mitch headed over the hill.

* * *

Matt made it back to Dodge in one piece. His shoulder was killing him. He dropped Buck off at the jail and walked across the street to Doc's office. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Doc called out from his desk.

Matt walked in, "Can you patch me up real quick, Doc?"

Doc looked up, "Oh, Matt." He grabbed his arm and helped him to the table, "What on earth?"

Matt removed his vest and shirt to let Doc do his usual, "Got Harrison's group…"

Doc grunted, "I see they got you as well…" Matt didn't say anything. Doc looked around to see Matt's face, "You okay?"

Matt looked up, not noticing he zoned out. He looked at his arm, "Oh, Doc, this is nothing."

Doc taped his arm, "I'm not talking about this, Matt."

Matt dropped his head, "Ford drew first."

Doc laid his suture material down, "I figured." Doc pulled his chair up as Matt pulled his shirt back on. He removed his glasses, "I know that was hard, Matt… but you can't change them all."

Matt nodded, "I know, Doc. He buttoned his shirt, "He was raised the same way. Learned under Kimbro … just like me..."

"But he turned, Matt." Doc reminded him, "He had no interest in or respect for the law." He stood and walked over to his desk, "You've told me that yourself."

Matt put his vest back on and changed the subject, "How's Kitty?"

Doc handed him a glass of water, "She's fine. Still sleeping, but she'll live." He smiled.

"Well, good." Matt smiled and drank his water, "Maybe I should go take a bath before this party tonight."

"You going?" Doc asked with a mischievous grin, "You have such a tarnished record… why try to polish it now."

Matt cut his eyes. He stood and headed to the door, "Thanks, Doc." He opened the door, "You may want to get some sleep before tonight."

"Why?" Doc furrowed his brow.

"It's coming of age party… you don't want to be showing yours." Matt smiled.

"Oh, get out of here!" Doc waved him away as Matt chuckled and shut the door.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kitty rolled over. No longer feeling nauseous after Doc had given her some pills,

 _"What is it, Doc?" Kitty asked._

 _"Just take them." Doc said as he closed his bag, "Don't ask. It's better that way." She eyed him and took the medicine as told._

* * *

Kitty smiled as she sat up on the side of her bed. It was nearly 5 o'clock now and she knew the birthday party would be beginning soon. She signed and stood. She stretched a bit and walked over to her vanity mirror. She pushed her disheveled hair away from her face and looked at her reflection, "Wow." She said, "By the looks of things, I slept good." She chuckled to herself.

She heard a familiar key take its place in the backdoor. Walking over to the water basin to wash her face, she smiled, "You're here early, Cowboy."

Matt walked in and removed his hat, "How you feeling?"

Kitty splashed some water on her face and removed all her paint. Leaving nothing but her natural freckles and brilliant blue eyes. She turned to face Matt, "Feel like a whole new person."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You look something better than when I left ya." He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Feel a might better." She smiled her sultry smile, "Maybe even good enough to fool around a bit before this party." She pulled him down for a kiss... he barely kissed her back. She could feel the tension his in lips. Pulling back to look him in the eye, she asked, "What's wrong, Matt?"

"Nothing, Kitty." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm just tired." He forced a smile.

"Don't try to fool me, Matt Dillon." She turned and sat at her vanity, "I know when you're tired." She started to brush her hair, "This is something more." She began putting her pins back where they belonged. Holding each curl in place. She paused but continued, "Now, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you..."

Matt walked over to stand to her side. He leaned against the wall, "You remember Ford?"

"From Coffeeville?" She asked, surprised.

He twirled his hat in his hand, "Paul is his cousin."

She looked up, "Is he in Dodge?" He nodded. She continued to put the fresh coat of paint on, "What makes you think that?"

"I just killed him..." He said.

Kitty's head shot up, "What? You okay?"

"Yeah." He admitted, "And that Mitch Malone character," He rolled his eyes, "He turned out to be okay."

"What does Mitch Malone have to do with any of this, Matt." Kitty finished up her eye makeup.

"Mitch followed some cowboys back to their camp earlier and over heard them talking. We ambushed them. They had Lowe's horses and were on their way to Dodge tonight to kidnap me.

Kitty turned to face him, "All of this happened while I was asleep?" Matt nodded. She chuckled, "That'll teach me." She smiled, but noticed Matt didn't find humor in the situation, "What are you not telling me, Matt."

He looked up, "They poisoned the food on purpose." Matt practically whispered, "But it was meant for me."

Kitty stood. She took Matt's hat and placed it on the vanity. She took his hands in hers, "Matt..." She made him look her in the eye, "What are you talking about? I just ate something bad or got some kind of bug or something." She smiled sweetly, "No one poisoned me."

He nodded, "Yes, they did, Kitty." He continued, "They cooked the food with dirty hands, contaminating the eggs. It was mean to slow me down, so they could kidnap me more easily and use me as leverage to get Paul back..."

"That's terrible, Matt." Kitty ran he hand over his check, "But it's okay." She lifted his chin, "I'm fine." She smiled.

"I know, Kitty." He huffed, "It's just..."

"You feel responsible..." Kitty brought his lips to hers for a sweet kiss, this time he didn't resist. She grinned, "What did I tell you about people who touch you..."

Matt rolled his eyes, "You said 'I can't account for everything that happens to people who touch me. That you learned a long time ago, there are some things in this life that you just have to accept the way they are..." He chuckled.

"When I'm right, I'm right." She tilted her back and forth, "Right?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're right. You're always right." Matt wrapped his arms around her waist, "You still feel like fooling around?" He asked boldly.

Kitty ran her hands down his arms to take his hands in hers and lead him to the bed... But when she ran her hand down his left arm, he winced. She noticed blood and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Matt!" She slowly peeled back his collar, "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Kitty." Matt removed his shirt, "The stitch just came out."

"Nothing, my foot!" Kitty's eyes flared, "You were shot!" Hands on hips, she stepped back, "When were you going to tell me about this?" She pulled him to the bed and made him sit, "Stay here." He did as he was told. She stood beside him and cleaned the wound once more, "I go to sleep, I wake up to find out I was poisoned, you found the Lowe Horses, and you've been shot!" She was fuming, "I can't believe this! Who shot you! One of Harrison's cowboys?"

"Ford." He whispered.

"Oh," Kitty paused, "I'm sorry, Matt." She replaced the bandage with a new wrap and kissed it softly, "I'm sorry you had to do that."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's the job, Kitty."

"Don't give me that speech right now, Matt Dillon." Kitty warned. He looked up. She could tell he was hurting. Her expression softened, "Here." She pushed him back onto the bed, "You rest. I'm going to go take a quick bath." He didn't fight her. He was tired. She smiled, "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible." Matt countered. He watched her as she fluffed his pillow behind his head, "Kitty..."

"Mmm?" She answered absentmindedly. He grabbed her hand. She stopped, "What's wrong?"

"Thank you." Matt said quietly.

"It's part of the job, marshal." He smiled. She chuckled, "Take a nap. I'll wake you before I head down." Matt nodded. She kissed him softly and shut the door to the washroom as he began snoring. 

* * *

When Kitty finished getting ready, she headed downstairs. It was about that time. She was so thankful she was feeling so much better. She had decided to let Matt sleep. He would castigate her later, but she didn't mind. Actually, she was looking forward to it. She smiled wickedly as she descended the stairs.

Mitch was already there waiting. He noticed her mischievous grin and comment on it as she made her way to the bar, "I wonder what the story is behind that smile."

"What smile?" She teased. She smiled, "I hear I owe you some thanks."

"Really?" Mitch flirted back, "What cha have in mind?"

"A glass of whiskey." Kitty held back a smile at his defeated look. He didn't answer. She offered, "Would beer be better?" She walked around the bar.

Mitch forced a smile, "Beer's fine, Miss Russell."

"You can call me, Kitty." She said as she handed him mug.

"I thought only your friends called you Kitty." He teased.

She looked upstairs. She looked back at Mitch and grinned sweetly, "I don't count you a stranger anymore, Mr. Malone."

Mitch took a sip of beer, "He gonna be okay?"

"The Marshal?" Kitty asked.

"If that's what you call him." Mitch winked.

Kitty smothered a grin, "He'll be fine." Mitch nodded. Kitty propped herself against the bar top. She looked him in the eye, "You wanna know what I think?"

"About me?" Mitch braced himself on his elbow as well. He placed him glass on the bar, "Sure, Miss Russell." He smiled, "Give it a whirl."

Kitty thought back on the first day he walked in... "When you first walked through those doors, you held the room's attention."

"That's me." He chuckled.

"Uh huh?" Kitty shook her head, "I don't think so."

"No?" Mitch asked, "Who am I then?"

"You may have been that guy years ago, but..." She smiled, "You've changed for something... Or someone." Mitch dropped his head and spun his glass in his hand. Kitty continued, "You don't wear a ring, but you were quick to flirt with me and my girls. You're happy to let others think you're an outlaw, a Casanova..." Mitch blushed, "But if any of us took you up on it..." He looked at her, "You'd run for the hills." He smiled, "Because you have someone at home waiting for you and you love her..."

The blush crept up Mitch's face, "Oh, Miss Russell... You're not too bad yourself."

Kitty push up from the bar when she noticed some cowboys making their way in, "She's a lucky girl." He smiled as he watched her make her way upstairs. She patted Sam on the back, "I'll be back." He nodded.

Mitch's sweet moment was short lived. He turned and saw his boys rushing in.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mitch's sweet moment was short lived. He turned and saw his boys rushing in… One said, "This is great!"… Another wrapped his arm around Mitch's neck and gave him a knuckle-sandwich. Mitch laughed and punched his friend in the arm, "Where's Lenny?"

"He's on his way," Riley answered as he walked in.

A young, shy... Now 18-year-old... Was pushed through the doors of The Long Branch. He was blindfolded, "Guys, I can't see anything." He stumbled and hit a table.

"No peeking, Lenny!" Another cowboy slapped his hand.

The group of cowboys sat Lenny down, at a table, in the middle of the room. Kitty and five of her girls descended from the stairs when the singing started, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" The group sang, and Mitch removed the blindfold. Sam sat a cake in front of Lenny as the girls and cowboys surrounded the table. Kitty stood beside Mitch as Lenny blew out the candles. Mitch turned to her, "Thanks for the cake." He smiled.

"What's a party without dessert?" Kitty smiled.

"When on earth did you have time to bake a cake, Miss Russell." Mitch was in awe.

"I have my ways, Mr. Malone." Kitty winked.

Mitch smiled, "Well, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Kitty patted him on the back, "I'll go get some plates." She announced to the group, "You boys enjoy."

Mitch watched her walk away and shook his head. Riley walked over to him, "You think they would mind if I played a little on that?" He pointed to the piano.

Mitch shook his head, "Nah, I don't think so." Riley smiled a big smile. He sat down and stretched out his fingers and started to play. Mitch made his way to the bar, "Beer, please."

"Coming right up." Sam said.

Festus and Doc walked in noisily, "I told ya, Doc…" Festus held the door open, "He said he'd buy me a beer."

Doc swiped his mustache and walked down the stairs, "Just as long as you don't expect me to buy ya one."

"Well, I was wondering when you two were going to get here." Kitty greeted warmly as she brought the plates and napkins from the back.

Mitch turned, "I'll get that Miss Russell." He said, taking the dinnerware from her.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned to Doc and Festus, "You two are here early. Trying to beat the crowd?"

Doc pointed to Festus, "You know when free beer is involved, he'll beat any crowd."

"Oh, you old scutter." Festus pointed to Mitch, "That there cowboy said he'd let me have one if I showed up to this here birthday party."

Mitch walked back over, "Did I say that?" He teased.

Festus looked up, "Yeah," He looked to Kitty and Doc and then back to Mitch, "When we was taking those horses back to Mr. Lowe's place."

Mitch took a sip of his beer and turned to Kitty, "Does he drink much because I don't remember saying that." He winked.

Kitty took the hint, "Now, that you mention it…" She twitched her lips in amusement.

Doc recognized the banter and chimed in, "Festus, you might want to see someone about that."

"Oh, Doc." Festus rolled his eyes.

"Festus, if you're making things up in your head," Mitch continued, "You may have a drinking problem." He clicked his teeth.

Doc chuckled, "He doesn't have any trouble drinking." He swiped his mustache. He liked the Mr. Malone.

Festus looked at Mitch, "You don't remember about…" He looked around at everyone's poker faces and began to think he did misunderstood.

Mitch laughed and turned to Sam, "Barkeep," He call, "…bring this gentleman a beer." Kitty and Doc laughed. Festus was such a good sport about most things and was perfect for any good joke. After Festus got his beer, Mitch asked, "How about a piece of cake to wash that down?"

Festus took a sip and beer, "I love cake!" He and Mitch walked over to the birthday boy table. Which was still surrounded by girls and cowboys, and a blushing Lenny as Grace licked icing off his finger. All the cowboys laughed at the youngster. One elbowed Lenny, "That ain't nothing, cowboy." He winked, and Lenny's eyes grew winder.

Doc and Kitty both smiled. He moved closer with his beer. He took a sip, "Where's that overgrown civil servant of yours?"

Kitty chuckled and looked up the stairs, "Probably still asleep."

"Well, he needed it." Doc smiled, "How about you? You feeling better? You look 100 percent better."

Kitty nodded, "That was terrible. I never want to eat again."

"You spoke too soon…" Doc motioned at Festus making his way back to them, "Here comes cake."

"Here ya are, Miz Kitty." Festus handed her a plate.

Kitty grinned, "Thanks, Festus." She took the plate, "I'm going to take it upstairs and eat in my room."

"You feeling okay, Miz Kitty?" Festus asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, Festus." Kitty smiled warmly, "Really."

"I can help ya to your room, if you'd like." Festus offered.

"Can't you see she wants to be left alone, Festus." Doc hit him on the arm.

"Iz just helping, Doc." Festus told him, "It's what Matthew would want." He stopped a minute and turned to Kitty, "Where is Matthew? I ain't seen him all afternoon."

Kitty looked at Doc. Doc hit Festus on the arm again, "Where's my piece of cake?"

"Well, Doc, you didn't ask for any cake…" Festus reminded.

"Neither did Kitty, but you brought her a piece." Doc scolded.

"You're an ornery, old scutter…" He complained as he walked about to the table.

Kitty smiled, "Thanks, Doc." He winked at her. She gathered her shirts and made her way upstairs.

* * *

She opened her bedroom door. Matt was still snoring. She smiled and walked over to her bed. She placed the cake on the nightstand and sat on the bed. She loved to watch him sleep and the fact that he felt comfortable enough to rest. She ran her fingers through his hair. Matt stirred and bit, "5 more minutes, Festus." He went back snoring. Kitty chuckled. She leaned in and kissed him gently. Matt's eyes flew open and he grabbed her arms and pushed her back. He blinked his eyes and looked around until he found her face. He still held her at arm's length. He shook his head and sighed, "Oh it's you, Kitty."

Kitty chuckled, "I'd hope so, Cowboy." She smiled and teased, "Unless there's someone else is kissing you."

He wiped his face, "Sorry, Kitty." He yawned, "I didn't realize I was still here."

Kitty reached over and took some cake icing on her finger. She put it up to his mouth, "Try some."

He grabbed her hand and blinked his eyes. Still trying to wake up, he pulled himself up, "What is it?"

"It's icing." Kitty chuckled, "It's not poison…" They looked at each other in realization, "Or is that a bad joke…"

Matt smiled and placed her finger in his mouth, "Yum…"

Kitty grinned, "Is it good?"

"Uh mmm." He answered in his baritone voice. He scooped and some icing and did the same.

Kitty licked the icing from his finger, "Mmmm." Kitty hummed, "Delicious."

Matt pulled her in and kissed her sweetly. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck returned the kiss, deepening it. Matt pulled back, "You're going to miss the party downstairs…" He teased.

With hooded eyes, she countered, "I'd much whether have our own private party upstairs." Matt chuckled. Placing his good arm around her back, he turned so she lay under him. She gasped, "Matt your arm, be careful." His only response was a kiss, silencing her with eager lips and exploring hands.

* * *

As the music played downstairs, each 'party', up and downstairs, went on at their own paces. Festus began to sing, Doc shook his head, and Mitch sat smiling. He was so happy this worked out. He was happy for Lenny, his boys, the redhead, and the marshal. Mitch took a sip of his beer and turned to Doc, "Doctor Adams?"

Doc shaking his head at Festus dancing, he turned with a grin on his face, "What is it, son?"

Mitch looked around, "Where's the Marshal? He said he'd stop in and join the party…"

Doc tried to smother his smile, "He'll be around." He took a sip of beer, "He's …uh… probably just got his hands full right now." He looked upstairs and swiped his mustache.

Mitch followed his gaze, "I bet he has his hands full…" Thinking of Kitty feisty personality, "A lot…"

Doc winked and took a sip of beer. Mitch chuckled and followed suit. He couldn't wait to have his hands full, with Katie, when he got back at home. He smiled and held his glass up and everyone cheered, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Lenny!

The End.


End file.
